Veela And The Perils Of Losing Control
by Twilight to Midnight
Summary: When Snape stops administering the control potion for Draco's veela instincts thanks to a little meddling from Blaise, Ron and Harry, all hell breaks loose and trouble abounds. Especially for poor unsuspecting Hermione. Rated M for a reason. DHr. 7th year


Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own. Yes...so there. All J.K.R

A/N: Something I found floating around in my head....please enjoy.

* * *

Like so many Head girls before her, Hermione Granger stood at the threshold of the Heads common room with a feeling akin to awe. The magnificent surroundings far surpassed her imagination and all this was meant for just two of Hogwarts most elite students, her and the head boy.

The one misfortune of being head girl would of course be her counterpart, the head boy. At some point along the road to brilliance, Dumbledore quite obviously had sacrificed some of his sanity and here lay the evidence. In between the luxurious scarlet and gold lay the cool green and silver. Hermione winced as the colours meshed before her eyes and grimaced even further as she spotted a shock of platinum blond on one of the settees.

Draco Malfoy eyed the head girl with care and gave a slow, acknowledging nod. Hermione gave him a tight smile in return, the best she could manage considering the circumstances and watched as he returned to his perusal of the book in his lap.

It seemed, that the ferret had matured somewhat. He had stopped calling her rude names, stopped pestering Harry and Ron and had even refrained from taking a stab at her blood line. All Hermione had to do was put up with the glare from his inhumanly blond hair.

With a thud, Hermione dropped her book bag at the foot of the long table by the window. Slowly, as if agonised by her actions she withdrew tomes and tomes of text books and lay them quietly on the table top. Slowly, she withdrew several quills and a bottle of ink before she unscrewed the bottle lid and purposely set the items neatly perpendicular to her parchments.

It wasn't long after she had seated herself that Hermione heard a quiet sigh and the gentle closure of a book. There was a rustle of cloth and quiet footsteps muffled by the carpet before she dared to raise her eyes from her writings. She watched as he turned and walked towards the exit, his steps elegant and carelessly arrogant. She admired the way his robes fit him, the way they seemed to hug his form and sway as he moved. Hermione watched in fascination as he raised a pale and slender hand to his hair and brushed it through his already dishevelled hair. It looked like a windswept mess and on him, it seemed utterly perfect.

Perhaps sharing a common room with Draco Malfoy was not such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Blaise observed his best friend with a sort of quiet attention which was customary to him every since his youth. Being labelled as the quiet Slytherin had its quirks. No one paid him any attention if he chose to ignore them…this gave him the opportunity to scrutinize his fellow peers without detection.

Now, as he watched Draco Malfoy strode silently towards him in the chilly Slytherin common room, he couldn't help but frown as his eyes traced the grim set of the blond's features, the purple circles beneath his grey orbs and the gaunt paleness of his skin.

He quickly gestured for the other boy to sit in the opposing armchair and shifted a little closer.

"You look like shit." Blaise had never been one to mince words.

Draco took no offence; he was used to how blunt his best friend could be, after all, they had been friends since before Crabbe and Goyle had latched onto Draco. Nonetheless, he answered as sardonically as he could.

"How observant of you."

Blaise didn't bat an eyelash at his tone. "You're getting worse. Stop dawdling."

Draco's frown became fierce and Blaise had to stop himself from shrinking away from the eerie glance his best friend now directed at him. The air surrounding them grew thick with tension. Draco's eyes seemed to glow eerily in the darkness of the dungeon before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes wearily.

"No. I won't force her." His voice was hoarse and there was little doubt to Blaise that Draco was deteriorating with every succeeding day.

The quiet Italian breathed deeply to control his own temper and clenched his fists against the leather armrests.

"You can't keep going on like this. You'll die before she even realises what's wrong with you. This thing…your veela blood is eating you from the inside out! You need to claim her before your mind gives out under the blood magic!"

"I won't force her! I refuse to put her in that sort of situation! I'll die before I hurt her in any way!" Draco paused in his exclamations and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I won't do it." He whispered. Draco slid his hand into his pocket and fisted his fingers tightly around an item and drew it out.

Blaise's eyes widened as he spotted then scarlet and gold tie which was wound tightly around Draco's pale fingers. He watched in bemused agitation as Draco drew it to his face, inhaling the lingering scent deeply before allowing his arm to drop to his side.

"Look at you," Blaise muttered, "do you honestly think her scent will ward off the magic which is killing you? You are a veela! You have every right to your mate! Magical law is on your side, Draco! Nothing and no one is legally allowed to come between you. For Merlin's sake, you could take her from the school and marry her tonight!"

Draco smirked depreciatingly. "Hermione…she isn't like that…if I just claim her, she'll resent me forever."

The darker haired boy gnashed his teeth, almost, but not quite able to hold back the retort which rose to his throat.

"Malfoy, what the hell has happened to you? You hated her just last year and now you can't bear to even…" Blaise faltered, his words deserting him mid-sentence as his concern forced an iron hand to clamp around his vocal cords. He swallowed deeply and tried again.

"Why won't you at least tell her?"

Draco's temper snapped and along with it, his careful control on his veela magic. A heavy leather couch lifted from the floor and was flung against the dungeon wall with an immense invisible force. There was an incredible crash and the couch fell to the floor in splinters at the foot of the wall.

"Tell her what?!" He screamed. "Tell her that I'm a veela, that she's my mate!" Draco towered menacingly over Blaise. "That if she doesn't accept me, I will lose my mind and my life and have that on her conscience forever, that if she does accept me, she'll be bound to her worst enemy and never have the chance to find someone who she'll love like I love her?" He calmed a little and lowered his voice, his tone gritty with emotion. "She doesn't deserve that Blaise…I won't do that to her."

Draco laughed derisively as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "Merlin…what a choice."

Blaise sat silent and still, barely breathing as the anger and frustration suffocated the room. Draco was projecting his emotions again and Blaise didn't care for the anger which was seeping into his own subconscious. Shaking his head slightly, he muttered the only thing that would come to mind.

"You'd do that…just wait till she realises what you are and what your intentions are?"

Draco nodded, silent.

Blaise's eyes widened. "Merlin…you're going to wait till she willingly falls in love with you before you claim her? This is Hermione Granger we're talking about! She can barely be civil to you…Draco! Be serious about this…you have to bond before your next birthday, which is less than 7 months away might I add, or else…"

The blond just stared at him dead-panned. "I'll wait." His gaze flicked away. "Professor Snape's potion is helping me to tamp down all my veela instincts…I'll be fine for a few more months."

Blaise just watched as Draco turned from him and stalked to the exit and with a swirl of his dark robes, was gone from the room.

There was a rustle of cloth beside him and Blaise turned calmly towards the noise, his eyes focused on Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The dark haired boy slowly folded his invisibility cloak and sent a dark look at the tall man who was stalking towards the three boys, slamming a dormitory door behind him.

"What do you think, professor?" Blaise asked.

The potions master nodded darkly but refrained from commenting as he processed all that had occurred moments before.

Harry and Ron still seemed doubtful.

"If he was truly veela, why didn't he sense our presence? Isn't he supposed to have really good instincts?" Harry voiced his worries.

The dark haired man sent the boy-who-lived a scathing look. "I have been administering a control potion to ensure that Mr. Malfoy's…charms…don't affect the rest of the Hogwarts population. Most of his abilities have been tamped down." Turning to Blaise, he nodded in acquiescence. "It seems that you are quite correct Mr. Zabini. The potion has become interference in the mating process."

Ron snorted. "Well duh…I mean…veela normally don't have all their hormones strapped down while they're trying to claim their mate. Besides, the stress is obviously going to his head…did you hear what the ferret said?"

Harry took the opportunity and gave the red head a firm slap on the back of his head.

Snape gave him a bemused look. "Thank you Potter."

Blaise focused his attention on the potions master once more. "What do you suggest we do, professor?"

"Nothing." Came the firm answer. "You don't need to do a thing. I will stop administering the control potion and we'll let Mr. Malfoy's natural instincts take over."

Both and Ron and Harry seemed rather sceptical at this proposal. "He won't hurt Hermione will he?"

Snape sneered. "5 points from Gryffindor for ignorance." That said, he swept from the room, mirroring the steps of his godson.

Blaise smirked at the two Gryffindors. "Veela would do anything to protect their mates; it is hardly likely that Draco would hurt Granger."

The two boys nodded at each other, albeit a little hesitation evident in their manner. Blaise glared at them. "Get the hell out of the Slytherin common room."

* * *

"It tastes different." Draco murmured, wincing a little as the liquid burned a path down his throat. Gulping down the rest, he dropped the murky glass onto the potions professor's table and retrieved a pristine square of linen with his initials, wiping his lips before refolding the handkerchief and slipping it into a hidden pocket.

"New recipe." Snape muttered deadpanned. Picking up the glass, he set it down in the sink and rinsed it with a stream of water flowing from his wand. If Draco thought this habit odd, he didn't comment. The blond rubbed his abdomen ruefully, his face twisted in an unreadable expression as he turned to lean a hand precariously against his mentor's desk.

"It feels…different too." Draco blinked successively, an odd sensation tingling at the back of his eyes before he closed his lids and shook his silvery blond hair casually. Like an odd rush of blood to the head, the world tipped and spun and something inside him seemed to snap like a tightly strung wire. No…that wasn't the right description…it felt more like…more like something fitting into place, an odd piece of his mind shifting and then settling.

Snape eyed his Godson warily and nodded to himself. When Draco began to sway, he quickly grasped his arm and lowered him into a simple wooden chair.

"It's nothing Draco." Snape said, his eyes still cold. If Draco had been paying any attention however, he could've easily seen the glint of satisfaction hidden just beyond the icy darkness of Snape's eyes. "The effects will pass."

Surveying his cold dark office nonchalantly, Snape studied the shelves of precious potions ingredients, volumes upon volumes of texts and odd magical items scattered among the shelves and muttered under his breath. The dim candlelight allowed him to see them only as a dull kind of blur; many of the more distant objects were nothing more than indistinct shapes which he identified only from memory and habit.

Draco waited and just as Snape had said, the dizziness faded and then left altogether. Pushing against the hand which rested upon his shoulder, holding him down, Draco rose and carefully blinked to clear his vision.

"Ugh." He muttered. Snapping his eyes shut again when the brightness pierced his gaze. "You might want to cut down on the lights, Severus."

When he finally reopened his eyes and waited for his pupils to accommodate the almost uncomfortable onslaught of light, Snape was staring at him oddly. The professor shrugged his shoulders as if he were shaking off an unknown weight and tugged at the neck of his collar as he stared unseeingly at the ungraded essays which awaited him.

"Perhaps you should leave for lunch Mr. Malfoy." Came the terse order; words forced out from between clenched teeth.

Malfoy gave him an odd, inquiring look. "Alright. If you insist. I'll tell you how this new potion works out, professor."

Snape waved him on, not meeting his eyes. Tiredly it seemed, his godfather rubbed his temples. "No need. Go."

Draco knew he was stalling when he still hesitated to leave. Some odd instinct told him that leaving this uncomfortable yet strangely comforting space would result in disaster of which he had not yet predicted or could truly fathom, thus, taking another breath, he spoke again.

"Are you…"

His professor snapped his head up rapidly, eyes filled with impatience. "I heard that Potter has taken an interest in Granger lately, perhaps you should…"

Draco did not wait for the potions master to finish his sentence, instead, he yanked open the door of the office – unwittingly jerking it from its hinges – and swept down the dank dungeon corridors, heading towards the brightness spilling from a flight of ascending steps. Though it was still as dank and depressing as ever, it seemed somehow brighter, like Draco's anger was lighting his way.

The red hot tide of fury swept through him like an unyielding disease, infecting every cell and particle of his body until he was nothing more than a rolling wave of anger, hell bent on his path to the Great Hall. Clenching and unclenching his fists at his side, Draco quickened his steps, letting the anger in his veins take hold and control his actions. When finally the open doors of the Great Hall appeared within view, a fierce growl rippled from his throat, announcing his arrival.

Loud chatter and laughter echoed up from four tightly filled house tables as the scent of lunch and other miscellaneous smells assaulted his nose. Pausing, Draco listened as wisps of conversation floated towards him, the stream of noisy, pointless babble continuing on unfazed by his irrational anger.

"…_I heard that he said…"_

"…_and would you believe, she actually thought…"_

"…_pass the pumpkin juice, Mary…"_

"…_Flitwick said that if I…" _

"…_what is Malfoy…"_

"…_so I said to him that he could…"_

"…_damn, I completely forgot that essay…"_

"…_so what else could I do…"_

"…_Draco Malfoy is…"_

"…_I should ask her to Hogsmeade…"_

"…_and then she just walked…"_

"_...Malfoy is just standing there…"_

"…_I just told myself to…"_

"…_can't believe how gorgeous Malfoy…"_

"…_what's Malfoy staring at…"_

"_...hate blonds but Draco Mal…"_

"…_so hot! Is he looking at me…"_

"…_God, Malfoy…I just wish he would…"_

"…_my hair...mirror! Malfoy…"_

"…_look at that…God…"_

"…_Slytherin Prince…"_

"…_Malfoy…"_

"…_Malfoy…"_

"…_Draco…"_

"…_Malfoy…"_

He felt the whispers begin before he heard them; some innate 6th sense which tickled his mind and made him search the crowd eagerly…and ah…

There she was.

Like a man with a purpose, Draco started forward on swift feet, uncaring and blind to the reactions of the students; only one thing held his attention right now.

* * *

"I can't." Hermione muttered, taking a bite of the light sandwich she had made for herself.

As usual Gryffindor table was in a raucous mood, food and parchment as well as conversation flying every which way. It made her smile and even knowing that this would be her last year among her housemates did not deter her cheerful outlook. She was looking forward to graduating having already secured an internship at the Ministry of Magic, in the department of magical creature affairs. She would see S.P.E.W come to fruition if it was the last thing she did!

"You can, Mione. Its one day, surely you can spare one day for your friends." Ron's face was pulled into an adorable pout, his hangdog expression setting her off as giggles her.

"No!" She laughed delightedly. "You know I'm already behind on NEWT level potions, I have to study up on them before I go to class…you saw what Snape did to that poor Ravenclaw last lesson!"

Harry shook his head, looping an arm around her shoulders. He leant close, nuzzling her ear, knowing she was ticklish.

"It's the weekend Hermione. You can study on Sunday, come to Hogsmeade with us. We'll drink butterbeer, visit the shrieking shack, stock up at Honeydukes and then throw water bombs at the saps coming out of Madame Puddifoot's…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As thrilling as that sounds, I really don't…"

She trailed off as her eyes flitted across the length of the hall and fixed on the tall blond standing within the doorway. Frowning slightly at her co-head, Hermione tilted her head to the side, ignoring the playfully pleading look which Harry had fixed upon his face, his arm holding her tightly still.

Something was definitely off with Malfoy. He usually held himself with such rigid stoicism, a cool sort of arrogance born only from pureblood elitism and his own over-inflated sense of self. Yet now…there was something different about his stance…wilder, feral – predatory and…_male_. A shiver travelled up her spine at this revelation and she shuddered unknowingly in Harry's arms.

"Hermione…what's wrong? You…"

She barely heard a word of what Harry was saying. She was entranced, couldn't help it, wouldn't be able to tear her eyes away from the head boy even if she wanted to. A light breeze moved through the air, carrying with it a heady scent…something unfamiliar but oh so tempting.

Her mouth began to water, her spine felt as taught as a bow. Licking her lips, she eyed Malfoy's 6'2 figure with an alacrity she never knew she possessed for men and licked them once more when her eyes traced his lithe, shapely form, suddenly absurdly pleased that Malfoy opted for designer muggle clothing underneath the long black school robes.

Shifting in her seat, Hermione gritted her teeth angrily as she noticed the girls surrounding her doing the same, each eyeing the blond with expressions of pure covetousness. She breathed deeply, sucking in the scented air with greedy gulps as it burned a heated path down her throat and spread across her chest.

Suddenly her skin felt as if it were stretched too tightly across her bones, her skin too sensitive to be rubbed across the coarse cotton of her shirt. She felt suffocated in her seat, too closely surrounded by…

Tortured moans echoed across the hall. Female forms all around the room arched in their seats as if someone had trailed ice across their naked skin. Hermione knew exactly how they felt…that scent…one look at him and she felt starved and glutted all at once. She began to burn in earnest, scratching at her throat, dislodging her perfectly set tie and undoing her suffocating collar.

Hermione was panting; panting along with every other girl in the room…only some of the first years seemed immune as they worriedly grabbed the arms of their friends who were rising from their seats.

The flames spread, engulfed the sensitive tips of her breasts and then turned into a molten blush between her thighs. She squeezed her legs together as the ache became a deep torturous throbbing and had it not been for Harry's strong arm locked around both of hers, she would've reached down and eased the pain with her own fingers.

Draco Malfoy seemed to have heard her body's desperate calls as his silvery eyes turned unfalteringly towards hers. Even from the distance, the quicksilver orbs burned, and pushed her body over the precarious cliff edge, making the heat turn into a veritable blaze of wildfire.

He growled as their eyes met, the blatantly sexual purr rumbling across the echoing room, rattling the silver dining utensils which lay upon the table. And just as if that were the trigger, countless girls rose to their feet, each as vulnerable as prey accountably lured by the beauty of the predator.

She struggled to rise to her feet but something was anchoring her, dragging her down. Hermione's furious eyes, still fixed on Draco, watched as he began stalking down the central aisle of the hall, between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables towards and began pulling desperately at the arm around her shoulders.

Jealousy burned the path that lust had created as other girls advanced towards him, their hands brushing his arms, his legs, his face, his hands and that place between his thighs, clinging as Hermione longed to do. They held him, tried desperately to pull him towards their arching bodies…but he shook them off, pushed them aside as his eyes continued to blister her skin.

Hermione scratched at Harry, desperate to get free. She dug her nails into his arm, tore at the skin above the collar of his oxford, swore and writhed like a savage, her keening wails mixed with the hundreds of others from girls who were being equally imprisoned by concerned friends and furious boyfriends.

A well aimed elbow caused Harry to flinch and lose his grip momentarily. Taking the brief window of opportunity, Hermione leapt from her seat and tore free of his grasping arms, running down the remaining length of the hall as Ron and Harry swore freely behind her.

Draco didn't break stride as he watched her run towards him, instead, he spread his arms wide, a feral smile stretching across his inhumanly beautiful face, baring teeth almost as sharp as fangs.

"That's it. Come to me." His voice was sepulchral darkness; temptation and sin weaving through every word as his tongue coated each syllable with craving and exotic longing. "You belong to me."

Her body collided with his in an instant and Draco tightened his arms around Hermione with a bone crushing possessiveness. He lowered his head to her throat and breathed deep, drinking in her ambrosia-like scent as he turned on his heels and began stalking towards the grand doors of the great hall.

"Mine." He hissed into the crook of her neck and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist in answer.

"Yours." She whimpered, arching and rubbing herself along his rigid length, earning another rumbling purr. "All yours."

Malfoy began nipping at her skin with his sharp teeth, hissing and panting as she fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer as she savoured his attention.

A sharp bite broke the heated haze around her mind and Hermione blinked at the sight of the retreating doors of the great hall. Through the entryway, she could see several professors restraining a number of students as McGonagall began shutting the overwhelming wooden doors.

Another sharp bite made her snap her head around. A shock of blond hair came into view and with a jolt, she realised her legs were wrapped firmly around someone and there was something hard rubbing against her stomach.

"What…?!" She began in a sharp, panicked voice.

Malfoy growled as his body released a pulse of energy, followed by another wave of searing heat and burning scent.

With a quick inhalation, Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her lashes fluttering shut as the frenzy began again.

Yes…she thought as the panic was burnt away by lust. Her body began to burn again, undulating against Draco as his deep, heated laughter engulfed her mind and vibrated through her body.

"That's it, my love. We'll be alone soon." His promise was music to her ears and she began to writhe wildly, biting at the lobe of his ear and sucking his sweet flesh into her mouth.

"Don't care…" Hermione panted, ripping at his clothes. "Now…now…I want…"

Draco's hand dove under her skirt and plunged straight into her heated core, caressing the slick hot walls as she screamed into his neck.

"I won't." He gritted out from between clenched teeth. "No one may see you naked except for me. No one will have the pleasure of hearing and seeing your ecstasy except for me. Be assured, Hermione, from this day forth we belong to each other and no one else!"

As his fingers sunk in and out of her, Hermione moaned and screamed her accord, uncaring of what she said so long as his fingers kept moving and doing that magnificent thing they did.

"Good girl." He muttered, pushing open the portrait to their common room, ignoring the scandalised expression upon the painting's face.

Within seconds, Hermione found herself splayed on emerald sheets on a canopied four poster bed. She could only close her eyes in anticipation as her clothes were torn from her body in shreds and pieces, her wand landing with a quiet thump on the floor along with her Mary-Janes.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco whispered in his midnight voice. "I'm going to make you mine, like you were always meant to be. Potter and Weasley will never touch you again. No one will ever have the right to touch you as I do…mine Hermione…MINE!"

His naked body covered hers in a second, his lips colliding with hers as he plunged a ravenous tongue into her mouth, seeking, exploring and claiming every inch of the wet flesh with an insatiable lust.

Impatient, he gripped the round globes of her breasts, tweaking and tormenting her flesh until she screamed.

"Now!" Hermione demanded, raising her body towards his. "Now!"

Draco smirk could be felt against her lips and without hesitation or warning, he thrust, joining their bodies and nestling himself within the sacred place guarded by a wiry thatch of curls.

Hermione screamed as her virginity tore and her body stretched to accommodate the impossible intrusion of his cock. Her innocent blood coated the thick length of him and pain engulfed her senses, chasing away the pleasure before she could take another breath.

"Shh…" Draco murmured, holding himself rigidly still. "It will be…"

"No!!" She yelled, her eyes pricking with tears. "It…it hurts, I…"

Hermione never finished her sentence.

Draco lowered his mouth to the swell of her left breast, just above her heart and bit deep. His teeth pierced her skin and Hermione felt the fire spread from her broken skin to engulf the rest of her form. She screamed again; this time from pleasure and not pain.

A blinding glow began to surround them and Hermione closed her eyes to the light. She moaned delightedly as Draco shifted and pulled his cock out of her pulsing walls before plunging deep once more.

Molten lava tore through her body and replaced her blood. She clenched her legs desperately around his waist, her sex grasping greedily at his cock, violently holding him within her until he growled in frantic need.

She never wanted to be deprived of him. She couldn't live without it. When Draco began to withdraw, she clutched him tighter, pulled him deeper and arched her hips to rub every inch of her skin along his length.

Draco was stronger however; he pinned her hips with his hands and drew out despite her efforts. Just as she felt the ache of being separated from him, his body surged forward and he impaled her on his cock again, ripping another frenzied scream from her already raw throat. He repeated the motion again and again, his mouth still latched upon her breast, his fingers wandering down her slick body to find the swollen bundle of nerves just above where they were joined.

He pinched it between his fingers and Hermione felt the unbearable pleasure rise and destroy her senses, the sensation so intense it morphed into a sort of pain which left her desperate for escape and even more desperate for more.

Hermione's voice fell silent with strain, her body arched so tautly that she pushed Draco's body upwards until he was several inches above the bed. He chuckled deeply and pinched the aching bundle of nerves once more.

He withdrew his cock from her and plunged again, hitting the gate of her womb and nudging the entrance, rubbing and exciting every nerve she never knew she had in her pussy.

An earthquake erupted within her and she clenched her walls so tightly as the fire exploded and spread, electrifying her until she was nothing more than a senseless ball of agonised flesh which responded eagerly to the desperate jerking of Draco's hips and his cock impaled her with deep, frenzied thrusts. With a burst of unfathomable energy and joy, Hermione felt the thick spurt of liquid heat shoot from his cock and coat her walls.

But…it didn't end.

Draco kept thrusting, coaxing another explosion from her glutted body, followed by another shower of come. And it continued, again and again, the liquid flooding her pussy as she jerked and writhed along with him as he came, inexplicable, again and again, his deep moans rocking through the room as his face twisted in an expression of deep unstoppable pleasure.

Upon his last thrust, she felt the wave of pleasure rise to an unbearable level, the light and energy within the room coming to a pinnacle. As she and Draco exploded together in a torrent of mingled voice and heat, the energy erupted and rippled outward, penetrating the walls of the castle and spreading like an unstoppable wave.

Draco dislodged his teeth from her breast and looked down to where their bodies were still joined while Hermione lay exhausted and senseless.

"Hell…" He watched his own come leak in a continuous stream from where his cock still lay within her fluttering walls. "I've made a bit of a mess."

_Meanwhile – In the Great Hall_

The ripple of energy moved, unstoppable.

It pierced the substance of everything and everyone within the great hall and rebounded within its walls to create another onslaught upon the clustered mass of students whom had only just calmed from the strange incident before.

Harry jerked as the wave of energy wrapped around and engulfed him. Beads of sweat collected on his forehead as he watched everyone around the room do the same.

It seemed the bonding ritual had occurred….after all, what the hell else could this be?!

Lust and unfulfilled need rose within him and he clenched his hand against the table, resisting the urge to pin Ginny to the ground and…

A pained moan interrupted his fantasy and he watched Ron sink to his knees to wrap an arm around his folded legs.

"What…what…" Ron whimpered pathetically.

Another pulse of energy cut off his words and the Great Hall became filled with the synchronous moans of both sexes.

Even the teachers did not seem immune.

With her head pressed against the cool stone wall of the Great Hall, professor McGonagall muttered to herself.

"I think Granger and Malfoy need to move out of Hogwarts. Maybe to Hogsmeade. Yes…that's it. Merlin knows Aberforth could use a little stimulation…but perhaps, away from those goats."

* * *

A/N: Ok....so...um...yes well....REVIEW.

Oh and sorry if there are any mistakes. Its five a.m here and I can't be bother checking it again!

Twilight to Midnight.


End file.
